


two lesbians and a toddler

by osakaprincess



Series: No Sana No Life One Shots and Drabbles [12]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff fest, Temper Tantrums, toddler! chaeyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakaprincess/pseuds/osakaprincess
Summary: Sana and Momo babysit a toddler!Chaeyoung. What could go wrong?





	two lesbians and a toddler

**Author's Note:**

> A quick and small fluff fest that SaMo deserve after all the crap Once’s put them through. Enjoy!

 

"Okay, and here's a list of emergency numbers just incase something is too happen."

Sana rolls her eyes as Nayeon hands over the small list, "Nayeon, both your numbers are programmed into our phones."

"Right but what if both your phones die and you have to use the house phone?" She crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow in question.

"That's ridiculous, you know I never allow my phone to reach lower then 50%." Sana laughs.

"Just keep the list. For my peace of mind. You know you’re not exactly our first choice."

"Ouch." Momo says from the carpet, where she holds a stuffed lion in her hand. Jihyo giggles beside her, holding a squirming Chaeyoung in her arms.

"Sorry, you guys know we love you but you’re not exactly the baby type." Nayeon states pointedly.

"Or the responsible type." Jihyo chimes in.

"Nayeon, I handle a kitchen full of bubbling kids everyday. I think I can handle a toddler. And besides, Momo is basically a child. I've had practice." Sana smirks mischievously.

"A kitchen of young chefs is not the same as Chaeyoung. And Momo... well..." Nayeon trails off with a look towards the over grown toddler.

"I just want to state that I am right here. And I can hear both of you."

"Shh Momo, the adults are talking." Sana winks back at her.

"Maybe we should've asked Jennie." Nayeon looks over toward Jihyo in desperation. “It’s not too late.”

"Okay now I'm really insulted." Sana bends down and lifts Chaeyoung , who had escaped her mother’s arms to pull on Sanas hands, up into her arms. "Just for that I'm tossing your numbers to the trash and you’re not getting this munchkin back ever. I'm officially keeping her." Chaeyoung giggles as Sana begins to tickle her. "How'd you like that Chaeyoungie? You wanna stay with Auntie Sana and Momo forever?"

"Yay!!" A two year old Chaeyoung claps excitedly.

"See, now our child has been kidnapped by the Japanese." Jihyo points, as she stands to join her wife near Sana. "She'll be fine babe. We're just going to dinner and a movie. Not out of the country."

"But this is their first time." Nayeon whines.

"They'll be fine. They're not strangers, they're our friends. They love her. She loves them. They'll take care of her just fine." Jihyo reassures her.

“Nayeon you know I wouldn’t have said yes unless I felt I could do it.” Sana adds seriously, “The moment I feel like Momo and I are in over our heads, I’ll call. I swear.”

Nayeon purses her lips in thought, her eyes flickering from Momo on the floor whose still nodding along to Sanas words, over towards Jihyo whose giving her a “You’re being dramatic” look, and to Chaeyoung who is poking a straight faced Sanas cheek. “Fine.” She exhales, “We’ll be back by ten.”

After several more safety instructions and thousand kisses, Nayeon and Jihyo leave the three alone for their date.

Momo and Sana stand in silence for several moments after the door closes behind them. Although their words had been reassuring and true, they’d never been alone with Chaeyoung for more then a moment before. A part of them both wondered if they really could handle it.

“So... you wanna put the kid to sleep and make out.” Momo mumbles into Sanas ear.

Sana rolls her eyes, knowing Momo is only half joking, before she walks over towards Chaeyoungs small play area in the living room. “She’ll need to eat in about an hour before we bathe her and put her to bed. Let’s just play with her and keep her distracted as much as we can.”

“Aye aye captain!” Momo chimes as the three settle down on the puzzled soft floor.

The hour passes quickly, with the three coloring on the mats — the two of them mostly snatching crayons from Chaeyoungs hands before she could chew on them, and two rounds of dress up in which finds Momo squeezing into matching costumes with Chaeyoung and Sana taking photos.

Sana leaves Momo and Chaeyoung watching cartoons to prepare them three dinner. Chaeyoungs is preprepared in the fridge, Nayeons unwillingness to trust Sana, a top chef in the city mind you, to cook for the toddler is amusing to her. As she warms Chaeyoungs food, she makes quick work to making Momo and her a fast and simple meal. Ramen to be exact.

The two take turns feeding and cleaning up Chaeyoung while they eat. Their efforts of keeping her clean are futile as her food seems to find itself all over her clothes by the end.

Sana is watching Chaeyoung as Momo warms up her bath when a call from Nayeon comes.

Sana briefly contemplates messing with Nayeon and making her freak out, but then she recalls how desperate for a break Jihyo had sounded when she’d ask the favor of them. As much as she loved giving Nayeon a hard time, she knew that she wouldn’t hesitate to call the date off early to head home, and Sana couldn’t do that to Jihyo.

“Hello.” She answers cheerily, cooing at Chaeyoung who plays with dolls in front of her.

“How’s Chaeyoung?” Nayeon wastes no time asking.

“She’s perfect, she just finished dinner and is about to get her bath on.” Sana informed, “We’re all good.”

“We’re just about to get into the movie so we won’t be long okay? I’ll have my phone on vibrate just incase.”

“Your mom is such a worry wart.” Sana covers the receiver to whisper towards Chaeyoung, who is clueless to her words but giggles anyways. “Sounds good.” Sana answers, “Have fun.”

After a quick conversation between Chaeyoung and Nayeon — who speaks with an annoying squeal like tone Sana cringes at — the phone is hung up.

Momo soon after, exits the bathroom to announce that the bath is ready for bathing.

Their first obstacle comes in that moment as Chaeyoung refuses to undress. Throwing a tantrum both girls were unprepared for as they struggle to calm the screaming toddler. Chaeyoung simply is not having it as she kicks and slaps Momo away. Sana’s panicking as she holds the squirming girl in her arms, trying desperately not to drop her on the floor. When her arms are screaming for relief and Chaeyoungs foot connects nastily with Momos nose, Sana finally releases the toddler to run away.

“Oh my god Momo, your nose is bleeding.” Sana rushes to her girlfriend to asses the damage.

Momos clutching her nose and tilting her head up as a pinch of blood leaks down, “I’m fine,” she nasally replies, “You should go find Chaeyoung, make sure she’s not eating crayons or something.”

Sana cringes and rushes out to find Chaeyoung.

She luckily finds her coloring on the floor, thankfully no signs of crayons having entered her mouth, and scoops her off the ground.

“Chaeyoungie, you hurt Auntie Momo.” She chides softly.

Chaeyoungs tear streaked face looks down, her lip wobbling.

“Your mom and mommy would be upset if they knew you hit her.” Sana continues with a soft calm tone, “Let’s go apologize so she doesn’t tell them. Then you need to take a bath so your all nice and clean when your mommies get home.”

Chaeyoung nods stiffly as Sana carries her back to the restroom.

A small piece of toilet paper sticks out from Momos nose as they return. Chaeyoung mumbles her apology and finally allows them to undress her. However; she is still unwilling to enter the bath and somehow both Sana and Momo find themselves in the tub with her.

Chaeyoungs in happier spirits during the bath, splashing and playing with Momo as Sana struggles to wash her hair and scrub her clean. Sana exits the bath first to find her and Momo a new set of clothes and extra towels. Thankfully they’re both around the same size of Nayeon and Jihyo so it isn’t a challenge to find something new.

She takes Chaeyoung from the tub with a large fluffy towel and wrestles her into a pink set of jammies. Chaeyoung is half asleep by the time she’s all dressed and Sana quickly settles her down into bed, singing softly to her as her eyes flutter closed.

“You’re really good with her.” Momo whispers as Sana exits the room, with the baby monitor on her hip, there’s a soft twinkling look in Momos eyes that makes Sanas stomach flutter.

“Good enough to have my own?” Sana challenges. They’ve spoken about this once before, when Nayeon and Jihyo announced they’d be having Chaeyoung. At the time both girls had agreed children was a long time away for them. Despite being madly in love with one another and having known each other since they were kids themselves, marriage and children had been a frightful topic both of them had avoided. But now they were older, and Sanas heart races each time she sees Momo hold Chaeyoung. She still remembers having to excuse herself from the hospital room when they’d gone to visit a newly born Chaeyoung. The overwhelming emotion of seeing Momo with the small pink baby had been too much for her to see and she found herself questioning everything.

Momo smiles softly and intwines their fingers, “Maybe.”

It wasn’t a yes. But it wasn’t a no. They were both still young and and early into their careers. There would be time for this kind of discussion later. But now they both knew.

Maybe one day.


End file.
